The present application relates to an electrolytic solution including a solvent and an electrolyte salt and a battery using the electrolytic solution.
In recent years, portable electronic devices such as camcorders, cellular phones and portable computers have become widespread, and size and weight reduction in the portable electronic devices and long-term continuous operation of the portable electronic devices have been strongly demanded. Accordingly, as power sources for the portable electronic devices, the development of batteries, specifically lightweight secondary batteries capable of obtaining a high energy density have been promoted.
Among them, a secondary battery (a so-called lithium-ion secondary battery) using insertion and extraction of lithium for charge-discharge reaction, a secondary battery (so-called lithium metal secondary battery) using precipitation and dissolution of lithium, and the like hold great promise, because, because the secondary batteries can obtain a large energy density, compared to a lead-acid battery or a nickel-cadmium battery.
To improve various performance capabilities, some techniques relating to the compositions of electrolytic solutions used in these secondary batteries have already been proposed. More specifically, to improve high-temperature continuous charge characteristics and high-temperature storage characteristics, a technique of including a compound which includes a fluorosulfonyl group in an electrolytic solution is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-49112 and 2006-49152). Moreover, to improve storage characteristics and cycle characteristics, a technique of including a cyclic compound which includes two or more ketone groups in an electrolytic solution is known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-82168). Further, to improve overdischarge characteristics, a technique of including succinic anhydride in an electrolytic solution is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H1-134872).